GSTV Productions
years ago|headquarters = , , |parent = GS Media Network}}GSTV Productions is a Philippine television, film production, dubbing studio, and program import agency owned by GS Media Network. It was established on March 1, 1978. It is known for El Kadsreian and other international series, movies, and anime dubbed in Filipino/Tagalog. For dubbing outside the Philippines, it has a division named GSTV International when it acquired Conlandia-based Cable and Satellite in 2009. History GSTV Productions was founded in 1978 after GSTV started to expand both it's local and foreign programming. In the late 1990's, GSTV Productions worked with to produce Tagalog dubs of certain Disney cartoons. Original Programming Live-Action * GSTV is Looking For a SuperStar * Top Gear Philippines * Hell's Kitchen Philippines * Food Wars Dubs Animation * Cindi and Friends (Kuboia) * Maxigon: Aqua II (El Kadsre) * (United States) * (United States, Canada, and China) * (Canada) * (Canada) * (United States) * (Canada and United States) * (Canada, Hong Kong, and France) * (United States) * (United States) * (United States) * (United States) * (United States) * (France) * (Italy and France) * (Canada and Hong Kong) * (Canada and France) * Skidozan Adventure (Sakaria, Schelipoerys, and El Kadsre) * Meet, Bob (Russia) * Wonderbeaver (Canada) * (Canada) * (United States and Japan) * (Canada) * (Canada) * (Canada) * (United States) (GSTV version) * (United States, Canada and Japan) * (United Kingdom) Disney * (United States) * (United States) * (United States) * (United States) * (Canada and United Kingdom) * (United States and Japan) Anime * (Japan) * (Japan) (GSTV version) * (Japan) (GSTV version) * (Japan) * (Japan) * series (Japan) (GSTV version) * (Japan) (GS Anime version) * (Japan) (GS Anime version) * (Japan) (GSTV version) * (Japan) * (Japan) * (Japan) * (Japan) * (Japan) * (Japan) * (Japan) (GSTV version) * (Japan) * (Japan) * (Japan) (GSTV version) * (France and Japan) * (South Korea and Japan) * (Japan) * (Japan) Films * Quest for the Masks (El Kadsre) * Quest for the Masks 2 (El Kadsre) * Quest for the Masks III: Mask of Light (El Kadsre) * Bionicle IV: Legends of Metru Nui (El Kadsre) * Bionicle V: Web of Shadows (El Kadsre) * Bionicle VI: Island of Doom (El Kadsre) * Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness (El Kadsre) * Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle (El Kadsre) * Bionicle IX: The Legend Reborn (El Kadsre) * Neo-Shifters: The Beginning (El Kadsre) * Kayos' Final Bang (El Kadsre) * Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies (El Kadsre) * Hero Factory II: Ordeal of Fire (El Kadsre) * Hero Factory III: Savage Planet (El Kadsre) * Hero Factory IV: Breakout (El Kadsre) * Hero Factory V: Brain Attack (El Kadsre) * Hero Factory VI: Invasion From Below (El Kadsre) * Gradius (El Kadsre) * Bionicle: The Next Generation (El Kadsre) * Nova Orbis 3: Crackdown (El Kadsre) * The Quest for the Masks (El Kadsre) * Lana X: The Ladybot (El Kadsre) * Hunterbots: The Beginning (El Kadsre) * Blitzivan: Born to be Reloaded (El Kadsre) * Blitzivan 2: Type Overload (El Kadsre) * Blitzivan 3: Dark Eclipse (El Kadsre) * (United States) * (United States) * (Germany) * (South Africa) * (United States) * (South Africa) * (South Africa) * (Canada) * (Canada) * (Canada) * Redwall: The Movie (Canada) Live-Action * (United States) * (United States) * (United States) * (United States) * (United States) * (United Kingdom) * (United Kingdom) * (United Kingdom) * (United Kingdom and Ireland) * (Indonesia) * Fantastic Journies (El Kadsre) * Legends of the Toa (El Kadsre) * (Canada) * (Canada) * (Iceland) * (Canada) * (Canada) * (United States) * (United Kingdom) Video Games * (United States) Category:Fictional dubbing studios Category:Dubbing studios Category:Fictional studios Category:Studios Category:1978 Category:1970s Category:GS Media Network Category:1978 establishments Category:1970s establishments Category:GSTV Category:Philippines Category:Companies established in 1978 Category:Fictional Television production companies Category:Fictional Film Companies Category:Film production companies of the United States